Darkness Without Light: A Kurama's Destiny
Darkness Without Light: A Kurama's Destiny Prelude "Papa!" She screamed. "Onniii Chan!" She cried. Silent rain drops from her eyes sprinkled across earth. Plants soaking up blood, listening to her cries with invisible empathy. "Help me!" Soru jumped awake. Panting and sweating, even bleeding through his nose. His nightmares were getting worst. Something weird for a Genjutsu user. Usually he entered his inner realm during rest. But lately, something blocked his entrance. He could feel Boido....but barely. He looked over to his left where Yuna rested. Her silky kimono kept her warm in Tenjogakure's chilly night air. Her hair was a mess, but, it brought out a certain mature beauty. He gently leaned over and kissed her cheek. As his door slid close, Soru closed his eyes and leaned over his railing. Tree's whispered of silent movements. Eye disguised and shrouded kept Soru safe. Even though he hardly needed it. But as of today, Soru could feel something wrong inside of him. Something dark stirring. "My lord, is everything alright?" A dark voice pierced the night air. Head of personal security, under Chi Akimichi himself. Soru pondered for a minute and sighed. "Yeah...Just the moon is surprisingly bright tonight." His hair shined within moonlight. And his third eye became fully visible to those who watched. "Funny. Even at night, the stars and moon keep this world alight." "Of course Lord Kurama. As you cannot have Darkness without Light." The young Tenjokage stood frozen in shock, but returned to his usual smile. Turning towards his shadow. "I guess you have a point. It's funny really, I- never mind. If it's okay with you, I'm heading to sleep..Goodnight." Soru bowed and made his way to his sliding door. An oriental door covered in intricate designs. With a massive halo at the top. Soru's home wasn't much to look at first. But, it became a manor from behind. "Hang on my Lord, this isn't just a simple friendly visit.." He announced, grabbing both Soru's attention and awareness. "Packages were suspected today...But for some reason they have yet to arrive." "Maybe they were lost on the way." Soru proposed. "No, I knew the guy shipping them to and from. He knows the roads better than he knows his children. Something is happening. Soru placed his head against his screen door. Deep within thought. " "My lord, we have enough funds our reserves to accommodate for lost supplies. Please do not lost sleep-" His sentence was cut off by Soru's door sliding opening. "Money is not the issue Xi...forget it, get some rest friend, we will continue investigating tomorrow." Soru shot a quick smile towards Xi and entered his quarters. Thoughts raced through his mind as he peacefully embraced Yuna. What does this mean? Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people.-Carl Jung '' Part 1 "Come on Yuna, How do you expect to conquer the cursed blade, if you can't even swing a dagger fast enough?" Soru teased as he dodged Yuna's repetitive strikes. Simple strides sideways kept him from her blade's path. "God, Dammit! Stop! Moving!" Yuna emphasized her words with attacks. Her pink Kimono sending out furious whips of air. Yuna's silver blade reflected the Sun's wrath with great intensity. A heavenly blade by design and her signature weapon. Every attack accompanied by a roar of hidden power. Flames painting her eyes red as she watched her blade fly towards her Father's head and pierce it. Releasing a spray of crimson rain. But just as quick, it all disappeared..And something pulled her obsidian hair. "As if you could hit me...I'm to fast Miss Hime." Soru whispered into her ear. Following up by gently kicking her onto the floor. "There is a thin line between determination and blind anger, and you cross it with each attack." Yuna growled. Her hands tightening around her blades hilt, she released another blur of attacks. Blood trickled down her bottom lip. She held nothing back. Her attacks cleanly sliced wind and sent waves of power in all directions. But Soru opposed her way of fighting. His mind and body existed in sync. Evasion through calm strides kept him from harm. Yuna's thrust soared past his head midway during a front flip. His foot kicked off of Yuna's forehead, sending her tumbling across earth, as well as giving him momentum needed to perform a reverse flip and land upright Yuna sat up and met Soru's gaze. Her face covered in dirt. She seemed used to such rough training sessions. Her voice quivered in defeat. "I know....It's just not easy. I get an urge in battle, I just want to win so bad! And this anger builds. I remember that night..I remember being so weak that I could do nothing but watch as my family is killed. And that determination turns into hatred." Yuna's voice lightened. "I'm sure you have hatred Papa! I know you know what I feel..." Soru truly sympathized with Yuna. But could not empathize for he felt no hatred. Not since he defected. Soru existed as a pure soul....Or so he thought. "No..I'm afraid I don't. Either way Yuna, I expect twice as many strikes practiced than yesterday. And lets try something new. I want an hour of meditation when the sun starts to fall." "But Papa!" Yuna begged. "Now!" He demanded. Two Tenjogakure Anbu appeared behind him. Both bowing in his presence. "My Lord, My Lady. Might I say you're getting better young one." The first Monk offered Yuna. But she spat in rebuttal. "Anyways, Lord Kurama, a few if you would be so kind." The Tenjokage looked towards his young student and smiled, "I'm serious about the meditation." And within a blink disappeared from her sight. "Stupid Anbu...Stupid training...Stupid meditating..." She grumbled. Yuna's blood was meant for war, not meditating. She couldn't sit still. "What the hell does he know?" "Now Now, I don't think My lord would like to hear his Princess talking like that." Xi's voice made Yuna yelp and sent her scrambling. "Dammit Xi! Stop doing that!" She ordered. "One day I'm going to stab you in the freakin Eye!" "Oi, Relax. I was on guard duty and couldn't help but watch that little spar you guys had." "What? I bet you think I'm weak too huh?" "You're getting better. I see it and so does Lord Kurama. He's just hard on you to push you." "But how could he push me, when he doesn't understand!? This anger inside of me...It's like he's so positive. Like that thing inside of him erased all bad." Yuna was of course referring to Boido. She had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting it a few times. But every time she managed to subdue him. "It's not like that." Xi reassured. His scarred hand softly stroked her hair. "It m seem as if Lord Kurama is able to fully resist darker thoughts or that he is truly free from it as a whole. But that's not true. Lord Kurama simply lives with it. That ''thing inside of him, also exist deep within our mind. Every time you have the urge to stab me in the eye, each life you steal, every time you instinctively draw a blade, it's that thing inside of you. However, we don't worry as ours exist as simple impulses which our conscious mind separate as good and bad, or don't do and do. "But Lord Kurama's kekkei genkai makes him a special case. Those impulses fused into one entity. it is...his negative impulses brought to life. To make sure that thing doesn't grow too strong and take over, he must exist as the positive to balance out the negative within. But even the smallest bad thought would grant it power over him." Yuna nodded. Xi had a point. Soru's dirty deeds held no negative purposes. Most of his funds were given to his villagers, and the rest invested in the village himself. He always kept a positive mind in every situation. Never giving up unless the battle was pointless, and ignoring his carnal desires. He inspired others to fight for their freedom, cherish their loved ones and honor one another. A crime lord on the outside, Soru truly existed as a saint. "But do not think Soru himself never falls victim. Like I said, it's in all of us. You just don't see it. But I have..I've seen it once before and I'll never forget it." "What do you mean?" Yuna asked confused. But Xi had disappeared. Soru and his anbu entered a special chambers designed specifically for planning. He had plastered maps of various lands across his walls. Each covered in unique notes. Very few could enter his chambers. But this was urgent. "As you asked my Lord, We investigated the disappearance of supplies..." The Second Monk started. "And?" "Well, we have reason to suspect a nearby town. See, many have gone missing in a specific area," The first monk unrolled a large map. The map had a giant circle in it's middle. "The Town of Jaaku...A famous town within the Land of Dragon's for their rice fields..But recently, many have reported people missing, and a lack of meeting their taxation to surrounding villages. We had reason to believe they were responsible for attacks and sent a scouting a team to locate any useful information. And as we suspected, no one returned. We're not one hundred percent sure..But this would be a great place to start." Soru thought to himself. He had heard of this town many times before but never would expect them to do such actions. They had neither the manpower or economic status to wage war or even ally themselves. After all, Ryugakure and Tenjogakure had somewhat an alliance. He knew what he had to do.. "Me and Yuna will head out tomorrow." Soru concluded "My Lord, You can't. We do have no clue of what's causing it.. This village cannot afford losing you and the Princess. We can send another response team-" "And waste more valuable lives, No thanks. Nothing will happen to Yuna as long as I'm alive." Soru walked towards the door. His mind silent..... Part 1.5 Close by...In the dark town of Jaaku, a group of men rode in on horse back. Their eyes glowed a bright red. Bright enough to illuminate their path. Demons who fed off of evil. They had been in charge of scouting for the Tenjokage. But now someone...Something else held their souls. Behind each demon rested giant sacks with legs protruding underneath. The sacks appeared to be lifeless, albeit rare breaths. "Good...Bring them to meee..." It whispered in their minds. A dark, evil presence killed all forms of flora in the area. Fires still burned. And one could taste fresh blood in the air. "Yes My lord..." "With more of his precious villagers under my control, he will surely arrive soon." '' Deep inside his world, a three eye'd monster roared in flames. Wrapped in fiery chains...He could feel it..He could feel something drawing him near. A light to a moth, Boido heard whispers deep within. Whispers of destruction..Whispers of death. Whispered prophesies... Part 2: A Ghost Town Soru mounted his horse behind Yuna and looked back towards Xi. A slight smile before sending his beast flying off. However, it was Yuna who paid more attention to Xi. His words rang deep within her head. ''But do not think Soru himself never falls victim. Like I said, it's in all of us. You just don't see it. But I have..I've seen it once before and I'll never forget it. Yuna spent all night pondering what he could mean. Soru showed very little care for many things. Even when his own organization had almost been disrupted a few years back, Soru simply told her he'd build another one. What could push him... "Yuna," Soru's chin rested on her head. "I-I think I want a sword." Yuna's own sword rested on the horses side. She never left without it. Some called it her third arm. They both wore purple cloaks over their normal clothing. However, The Lone Wolf and Cub both kept their hoods off. Enjoying summer breezes. "What?!" Yuna asked shocked. "No Papa! Swordsmanship is an art form which takes a life time to master." "Is that why you still use a tanto?" Soru joked. To which Yuna elbowed his ribs with enough force to make him cry. "I was only kidding, Geez! You Samurai are so anal!" Yuna laughed. "Keep it up, and you'll be the wrong kind of Anal!" Her laughed died shortly after. "Papa," She looked back. "Do you hate anything?" Soru bit his lip gently. "I hate when there's bugs in my food. Which makes lunch with an Aburame absolutely horrible. You've been often quiet lately...And now these weird questions. What's the matter?" "Nothing. Just, It's nothing." Yuna looked away...And Soru reluctantly nodded. Pressing forward. Later that night, As Yuna slept near their campfire, Soru melded into the shadows. He sat beneath a tree, behind it so Yuna could not see him, but close enough to hear her breath. He crossed his legs, fingers and took a deep breath...Opening his Mind's Eye. He tried to access Boido, who had been quiet for the past week. Soru needed to keep a tab on Boido. If Boido grew to strong, Tenjogakure could suffer greatly. "Boido.." Soru whispered. "Where are you?" He searched his mind thoroughly...His portal remained hidden. He rose his hands toward a rat and snapped his fingers. The Rat suffocated through a weak genjutsu that showed it drowning. He surely still had his Kekkei Genkai. So where was Boido. "Goddammit Boido." From behind the flames, Yuna silently awoke and stared at Soru's tree... Thanks to Soru using a route often taken by commerce, they arrived within three days. Jaaku was a massive town filled with small buildings. Each covered in farm land and produce. Soru had heard word of this town many times from his scouts. People were usually nicer here, but as more towns joined the Hidden villages, they began to show signs of rebellion. However, their reserves and power kept them from doing so. "Papa...I don't like this village.." Yuna whispered. She grabbed her Tanto's hilt tight. "It's too quiet." Soru pushed his horse forward through Jaaku's main road. His eyes and ears both open. "I agree...Something is definitely up..But what...." He thought long and hard. Yuna was the first to hear it and so drew her tanto and deflected the mysterious flying Kunai that had been thrown towards Soru. Soru in return sped his horse up forward, making sure she didn't fall off. "We're under attack already? Lets go back and fight!" Soru ignored her question. "We have to draw them out. All of them. Fighting a few grunts will do nothing but waste time, energy, and expose our weaknesses to those who watch." His horse exhaled breathes of a dragon as it raised through the town's square. Yuna jumped off, grabbed onto Soru, and used her light body to switch positions mid air. Choosing to sit and face behind Soru who adjusted himself accordingly. They had performed this formation many times before. She covered him while he guided his horse. More Kunai's and Shuriken flew towards The two. Yuna's Tanto deflected each, sending sparks into air. Metal clashing, she saw dark silhouettes erupt from hiding places to release more weapons. Soru's attackers also grew bold. Within minutes a small militia of shadows ran after Soru. Some jumped from roof to roof while others preferred the ground. Others jumped on their own horse and carts and gave chase. Yuna held onto Soru's back for support and waved off more Kunai. A shine alerted Soru of the Wire trap set ahead. His horse releasing a powerful neigh during his sharp turn. Those who were close to grabbing Yuna kept going and became entwined in their own traps. "They have this place surrounded." Soru admitted. Yuna had managed to keep her attackers at bay and knew the time was coming. "It's time we bring the battle to them!" She screamed. Hime grabbed her sword and jumped off Soru's horse. To which, Soru stopped and followed. "Are you crazy!?" He asked. But before she could answer, people, of all shapes, sizes, and genders, lazily climbed from their houses and other areas. The Town of Jaaku came to life with the sounds of zombie like moans and groans. Among them stood men wearing darker clothes. "There eyes.." Yuna noted. "I haven't seen glowing eyes since my Ninja Academy days..." Soru whispered. He took a step forward in front of Yume. "People of Jaaku! What is wrong!?" He screamed. "Let me help you!" A Kunai flew past his head. "I guess we are going to do this the hard way. Yuna! Left!" Yuna nodded. She ran towards the mob's left section while Soru took care of the left. A rare combination, but the mobs lower motor skill usage lessened damage. It was the ones in black who Soru worried about. Together, their attacks stayed in sync. Soru dodged sloppy attacks through his usual strides. And flickered when attacked from behind, causing an after image to disappear. In its place, another member of the Dark Mob. Soru used his Genjutsu to make the mob attack other members. Meanwhile, Yuna unleashed her inner samurai. Graceful spins with her tanto dismembered and disemboweled those who came too close. Although Soru was careful not to kill, Yuna had no problem doing so. She even copied Soru's trademark by kicking a man in his face and then flipping off onto another. Soon she simply ran on people forehead. "Papa!" She yelled as she flipped towards him. "Theres too many!" Soru nodded. He did not want to kill anyone...They were obviously under someones control. "Cover your ears! I'll take care of this. Controlled or not, You are all still alive." He took a deep breath and slammed his palms together. A loud clap echoed throughout. "Angelic Illusion: Tranquil Forest!" Everyone stopped...The ground under their feet shook with great power and ferocity, as if an awesome demon would engulf them at any second. The first sign of life sprung from under a woman. A small tree, which grew and expanded. Creating even larger tree's and longer branches. Soon, everyone had been entangle in a massive life tree filled with Cherry blossoms. Millions of which gently floated below. As they struggled against the tree's grasp, sounds of wildlife erupted. Chirping birds equaled lightning, roars of jungle cats sent shivers down the backs of many. Running water filled ear drums. In reality, everyone fell forward. Eyes rolled back and with a smile on their face. Whatever had control over them lost it. "Is it over?" Yuna asked... "Far from it..." Soru answered...Staring at the mass of darkness forming in front of him. Chapter Three: Darkness Within, The Final Battle The Lone Wolf and Cub both stared in amazement at what they saw. An amorphous mass of darkness took form in front of both Soru and Yuna. Shifting and turning upon itself. Soru could feel his heart burn from radiated darkness. Thick enough to clog their throats. "Finally....Finally..." The amorphous mass of darkness whispered. It's voice corrupted and raspy. Filled with hatred and anger. Erupting anger through each word. "I can feel it...I can feel it inside of you.." Soru instinctively took guard in front of Yuna. "What...Who are you!? And what have you done with the people here?" "I go by many names....None of which are important. Simply call me, your demise!" The Reibi's Noh Mask formed after it's body materialized. Massive in size, able to cast a shadow over Soru. "You bastard!" Soru threw two kunai's toward Soru. Useless against The Reibi's shadow arms that deflected each with ease. A third arm, with a hand much larger than the previous, sprouted from Reibi's back. But as he slammed it down onto Soru, His body flickered. Soru reappeared along Reibi's obsidian body. Each time flickering past Reibi's reach. "Fast one you are! But that won't help you!" Reibi exclaimed in victory as he grabbed Soru's foot and slammed him against solid earth. But Soru erupted into flames, engulfing Reibi. "What the!?" Soru really stood behind Reibi. Yuna stood in disbelief. "Papa's Gazōshinkirō. He must be getting serious." She had seen every move before. Using Body flicker to confuse his opponents and then creating a mirage at the last moment to create an opening. And with his Kekkei Genkai, his mirage serve as the perfect substitution....But where did his flames come from. Yuna looked at her panting father. Fire? Soru thought, confused himself. My mirage shouldn't have exploded like-'' "Gaah!" Soru grasped his chest. ''Let me out!''A dark voice ordered. ''No! I can't! You'll kill everyone! Soru could feel Boido clawing at his minds. Wanting to break free...Wanting to cause destruction. But Soru couldn't...He couldn't... "Let it out...I've felt it in you for a very long time..give it too me." The Reibi commanded. Now looming over him, the Leech Haymakered Soru from above. Without me, You will lose! You know it. Boido teased. Soru attempted to stand, but the Reibi grasped his hair. "I won't let you..." A wild fist sent Soru soaring back. "Let it out! Let it Out!" Each chant accompanied by a slam of his fist. Before Soru could once more gain his composure, The Reibi sent a heavenly smack his way. Catapulting him through a wall. A painful groan from a broken rib and Boido digging in his mind. "You're a stubborn one...Lord Kurama! All these people," The Reibi slithered back and forth. Examining frozen bodies. Drawing energy from their deepest darkest secrets. "And not a single one capable of unleashing whatever it is deep inside..." The Reibi however stopped and turned it's Noh mask towards a trembling Yuna Hime. a monstrous smile. Razor molars capable of crushing bone and flesh as if paper. "But I wonder..." A petrified Yuna Hime held her Tanto tight. She was clueless. What can she do against the Reibi If she had no chance of even striking Soru. "Y-you bastard! Y=you Whatever you are!!!." She managed with a few steps forward. The thoughts of Soru lit something deep inside. Was it that thing? She launched herself towards The Reibi with her tanto drawn and aimed for it's forehead. Hatred filling every inch of her blade. "You will make for an interesting plaything!" The Reibi boasted, smacking her away. He followed up with more simple waves which blocked her attacks. "I can feel it! The anger! The Jealousy! The hatred! So strong inside of you! But it's nothing compared to what's in him. I know you're the key!" He had her in his grasp and squeezed. Her bloodcurdling screams enough to wake the dead. "Do It! Awaken him!" He ordered. Yuna bit her tongue. She had no idea what this thing met. Yuna had trouble waking up their dog let alone an abstract concept. She bit down on her lips tight. The Reibi threw her once more and smiled as she stood again. "You just do not learn child..." The Reibi teased. However, he noticed something different. In her left hand was the sheathe of a strange sword. She seemed to be preparing to draw it. Ever since that night..I promised I'd never use this sword...Because it would cause the ones I love the most to die....But if I don't it'll happen anyway. Soru lied still...He could feel Boido growing strong...Stronger by the minute...Yuna's bloodcurdling screams sending shivers down his back. You're just going to let her die? The one person who stood by our side through thick and thin? Is that how we treat our friends? It's me it wants! It's destruction it will get! Yuna's hand grasped her Yakubarai's hilt with anger. So much so she trembled in fear as well. What did she get herself into... "Ahhhh-" With a mighty roar she attempted to draw her blade. But stood shock when Soru's hand kept it sheathed. "I thought we agree'd to never use it..." Soru breathed. He was different...His eyes were....She's seen this one time before...The time she had been attacked and almost killed by assassins... "I can feel it...Something evil rest inside of you...Give it too me! I must have it!" The Reibi chanted thirstily. It failed in grabbing Soru due to his flickering technique. Each time, receiving a kunai towards it's morphed neck. The Reibi miraculously healed immediately and continued it's rampage, delivering waves of Shadow arms towards Lord Kurama. Which of course he managed to evade. Until one erupted from the ground and grabbed him in mid-movement. "I have you now! You're mine!" But before it could swallow Soru, it froze. The Tattoo on Boido's forehead blinked....And The Zero Tails could feel the area's temperature rise. Flames danced in an eternal show, and chains of glowing red heat embraced the Reibi. Boido's eyes twisted until they rested vertically.. His teeth sharp.. "Such Genjutsu!!!" The Reibi screamed as his body dissolved. But just as quick, the fires started to die out. "But your chakra is mine! But do not worry, it's not, I will not kill you, yet." As the Reibi held Soru, Lord Kurama could feel his chakra disappearing. He needed to end this...Soon. And as he looked at Yuna...He felt it. "I was right...She is your trigger." The Reibi brought Soru closer and entered his mind. Delving deeper and deeper. Passing deep memories of yesterday and visions for tomorrow. Until he finally reached his destination....A bloody pit littered in crosses. On top sat Boido. Outside, Soru stood still. Grabbing his head. He knew what he had to do. Soru must trust Boido in this matter. Yuna attempted to help Soru stand still, but he gently brushed her off. His head burning... But just as quick.... It was gone... And around him, the Town of Jaaku awoke from their nightmares... He turned to Yuna and smiled. A silent exchange of words followed by a hug..She had no clue what happened...And feared asking. And so she rode with him home...Sure the Leech had disappeared...... Conclusion ....Sometime after.. Soru sat surrounded by dimly lit candles. A deep breath sent him spiraling into his realm. Boido sat atop the largest upturned cross. His legs dangling over...Blood everywhere. However under him rested a giant amorphous glob of darkness. "I figured I'd find it here.." Soru exclaimed. Boido smiled. "The Reibi, The Leech is apart of us now...We feed it, it makes us stronger...Do not pretend we haven't felt it's power." Soru smiled. "I just wished you consulted me before making such a rash decision." --- (Finished) -----